Display containers, including those that are transparent, often serve to contain products during shipping and storage in addition to serving as a display piece to promote the sales of those products. The means by which products are displayed to the potential purchaser is an extremely important element in the marketing and perceived value of the products being sold. Expensive products can appear to be cheap if poorly displayed. Similarly, a less expensive product may have its perceived value substantially enhanced if it is well presented in a context of luxury and value. While the store environment is also an important element of the sales environment, the box or container which is the immediate visual and physical surrounding of the displayed product, is probably the most important portion of the sales environment.
Typically, many prior art display containers, including those that are transparent, are simple boxes that are sufficient in size for holding the product therein. However, these display containers do not take best advantage of preserving the product and presenting it for sale. For example, if the display container is also being utilized to house the product during shipping, the container could become marred or damaged as the result of movement of the product within the container during shipping. Likewise, the product itself could become damaged as the result of such movement. A damaged product or container will not provide an effective presentation from a sales standpoint. While the prior art display containers are adequate for basic storage purposes, they are not particularly well adapted for preserving products during shipping and storage and are not adequate for displaying such products in a commercial environment. Thus, it is desirable to provide a display container, such as one that is transparent, that retains the product at a fixed position and orientation within the container so as to minimize the potential for damage to the container or product held therein during shipping while providing a most advantageous presentation for sales purposes.